


Balance

by narsus



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last they understand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others. Thor belongs to Marvel Studios, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz, Don Payne and others.

“You never wanted to be king.” Odin’s voice brooks no argument.

Bereft of his voice, Loki’s response is to cock an eyebrow and smile into his gag. Beside him, Thor manages to look both confused and appalled, as Odin’s sudden, booming, chilling, laughter fills the empty hall.

“You will pay for your insolence.”

He will of course. Odin will make sure of it. But now, in whatever punishment there is to come, Loki will find some measure of peace in it. At last they understand each other. For so long as Odin advocates order: Loki will turn all to chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some scholarly debate that would suggest that Loki and Odin are meant to work as counterbalances.


End file.
